


谈恋爱的人怎么都有毛病

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 很水的甜饼
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次





	谈恋爱的人怎么都有毛病

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2019.4.23

1.  
最近赵泳鑫和檀健次多了个毛病，那就是从早到晚都得挂着微信的语音通话。

他俩很多时候什么也不说，各干各的事情，那边在看剧本，这边可能就在睡觉，这边睡醒了，那边被叫去演戏了，空下来了才会说一些趣事、琐事。

刚开始也没什么，甚至都没几个人发现这两个能腻歪到这种令人发指的地步，不知道的还以为他们只是在听歌。

2.  
有一天尹正推门进来问健次去不去吃饭，刚问完，背对着他的檀健次突然叫了起来，“你他妈的都多胖了还吃，你咋回事儿啊！”

尹正一脸懵逼地僵在门口，深深陷入了自我怀疑之中，我是吃胖了点但是也不至于特别胖吧，他怎么这么激动，正郁结着，又听檀健次吼道，“赵泳鑫你再馋我我就挂了！”

对不起，打扰了。尹正默默退了出去并带上了门。

3.  
后来是张敬豪首先受不了了，赵泳鑫一天往他家跑好几趟，蹭吃蹭喝蹭烟，还蹭钢琴，他有充分理由怀疑赵泳鑫送他这架钢琴做生日礼物，其实只是为了自己过来更方便。

那些都是小事，问题是，你来就来吧，还挂着一边耳机，跟你说句话还得见机行事，确定耳机里的人没在讲话才能轮到自己，这谁受得了啊，这谁也受不住。

4.  
某天中午，张敬豪在做饭，从厨房里叫了一嗓子赵泳鑫，让他来端饭，结果喊了两遍都没人应，扒着头一看，这家伙正躺他家沙发上，扯着耳机麦叭叭叭一个劲儿说个不停，脸上都开出桃花儿了。

张敬豪无语地把饭菜端出来，然后站到人旁边，特别语重深长地拍拍他的肩膀，“赵泳鑫，”十分郑重的语气，“我有事跟你说。”

赵泳鑫很久没从这个男人嘴里听到这种语气的自己的全名，一愣，也没想起来扯掉耳机，回了句，“什么事？”

张敬豪刚要说让他先挂了语音，就见赵泳鑫嘴角一扬，拉着耳机线，“别瞎说，能有啥事，去你的。”

“……”张敬豪欲哭无泪地露出一脸便秘般的表情。

5.  
赵泳鑫好像终于良心发现，掐掉通话，扯了耳机，“你怎么了？”

“他刚说啥了？”

“啊…”赵泳鑫又笑了，无奈又宠溺的笑容腻得对面的人牙根疼，“他说什么事，是不是你终于要表白了。”

“？？？？”张敬豪一口气梗在胸口。

“所以啥事儿啊到底？”

“没事了，”男人咬牙切齿，“吃饭。”

6.  
其实健次那边相对还好，毕竟他俩之间的对话，基本都是闲在家里的赵泳鑫讲个不停。从天有多蓝，到楼下酒吧多烂，从刘能多让人无语，到自己歌词又加了哪几句，简直没完没了。

大都是健次笑着听他说，时不时回应几句，没有工作人员注意他的时候，他才接过话头，说一些今天拍戏的事儿，从女主的服装颜色太艳，到某个老师的口音太重，说着说着就被路过的助理瞪上一眼，忙噤了声，便又到了赵泳鑫唠叨的主场。

就像是上学时期，偷偷带着手机和外校学长谈恋爱的小孩儿，在从早到晚有人陪伴的甜蜜里，及可能会被发现的紧张刺激中，生活竟能维持着一种诡异的平衡。

7.  
然而，老话说得好，若要人不知，除非己莫为。

在某次开会的时候，导演终于点到了剧组里谈恋爱的情况，“小年轻嘛，血气方刚，能理解，不过因为恋爱耽误工作可是绝对不允许的。”

檀健次把头低下去，导演没再继续说，但他能自己对号入座。

被侧面敲打过的人回去掏出手机，正巧一通语音电话打了过来，他挂掉之后，回了一句，“我被逮了！”

“啊？”

“导演刚刚开会暗示我了，说不要因为谈恋爱耽误工作。”

“那他知道咱们的事儿吗？”

8.  
早恋被班主任抓包似的，檀健次开始惴惴不安，在自己的小椅子周围来回地晃悠，就差拉来助理商量商量了。

这时副导路过瞥见他，脚步一顿转了方向，有点神秘兮兮地凑过来。这副导已经一把年纪，健次都可以叫她阿姨了，结果开口，“小檀啊，听说搞对象了，是组里姑娘不？”

健次一下子脸上发烫，“啊？啊…不是…”支支吾吾半天才应付过去，副导带着意味深长表情走开了。

9.  
“绝了，刚刚副导来问我跟组里哪个姑娘谈恋爱。”

“？？？”

“我估计他们只知道我谈恋爱，但还不知道是谁，咱们最近别老是打电话了，我得收敛点。”

“你们组里有几个姑娘？哪几个？”

“你干嘛？”

“我不得防着点…”

“？？？？？”

“哦还有什么男的不，也得防着点，你们编剧不是跟你还有个小群，天天聊好久？哪天介绍我认识认识。”

“你有病吧！！”

10.  
为了檀健次的未来着想，张敬豪的生活终于恢复了宁静。


End file.
